


Sem Perdão

by MorganaAna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Stockholm Syndrome, Mas muito romance e sexo a mixtura, Organized Crime, É mau e fica ainda pior
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaAna/pseuds/MorganaAna
Summary: Alguma vez se sentiram indesejados?Sentiram que o simples facto de existirem é motivo de desagrado e até ódio? Que, apesar de não terem culpa nenhuma de nascer, mais valia não o terem feito?E depois disso tudo, descobrem que só têm valor para sem trocados pela vida medíocre daquele a quem toda a gente idolatra.Por Deus! Tinha sido vendida.





	1. Chapter 1

Telma estava a ver a vida a andar para traz. Tinha ficado a fazer horas extras por causa de uma auditoria que ia ser feita na empresa que trabalhava, e sem qualquer consideração pelo facto de morar longe, teve de sair as dez da noite, quando o seu expediente era até as seis da tarde. E neste momento, encontrava-se na Estação do Oriente a tentar apanhar um metro para poder ir para casa. Estava frio. O Outono finalmente tinha chegado, e com ele o vento gélido da noite e o sol abrasador durante o dia que nos fazia questionar o que vestir todas as manhãs. 

Olha pela enésima vez para o relógio da plataforma que fazia a contagem regressiva para a chegada do metro. Eram agora dez e meia e tinha até medo do que ia acontecer quando chegasse a casa. Os pais não eram os mais permissivos só o facto de trabalhar era motivo de discórdia, sendo que, o pai era um ferrenho seguidor da ideologia da “mulher dona de casa”. Nem queria pensar no que ia ouvir assim que chegasse. Estava mesmo farta. 

Este emprego era só para poder juntar algum dinheiro, reunir os seus tarecos e por-se fora da casa dos pais. Céus! Pensando assim até parece que era uma ingrata, mas na realidade era uma questão de sanidade. Toda a pressão, e mesquinhice. Ela tinha perfeita noção que não era a preferida, pelo simples facto de ter nascido mulher ou por algo mais profundo, mas tinha sido recambiada para casa da avó quando ainda usava fraldas, provavelmente uma das melhores coisas que os pais alguma vez fizeram para com ela. Tinha tido uma infância fantástica e feliz e até ter quinze anos e voltar para a casa dos pais... Como sentia a falta do rosto carinhoso e sorridente da avó.

Telma volta a olhar para o relógio da plataforma, o metro era suposto ter chegado a uns bons cinco minutos. Olhando em volta tira os fones dos ouvidos parando assim a musica. Estava sozinha, era a única pessoa na plataforma, isso não seria incomum se fosse apenas por cinco minutos, o estranho aqui é que estava a uns bons quinze a espera de metro e ninguém ainda tinha aparecido.  
Espera mais uns minutos e desiste, voltando a superfície, para meter-se no Centro comercial comer qualquer coisa, e ver se apanha um táxi para os barcos ou assim. Com esse plano em mente saí do caís a caminho do centro quando uma sensação de terror entranhasse-lhe pelo estômago acima.  
Todo o comércio estava fechado a esta hora, mas mesmo assim era estranho. Onde estava toda a gente? Nem havia polícia na esquadra. Telma sentia-se como aquelas gazelas que iam ser comidas, indefesas... Ela sentias os olhos de alguém.  
Ofegando preparasse para correr quando se materializam quatro rapazes a sua frente. Eram jovens, dezasseis anos se muito, mas claramente mais altos e fortes que Telma.  
-Olá coisinha linda._ Diz um deles Com um sorriso que carregava nada de bom. -Tás perdida?  
\- Estou bem, obrigada. _ Telma tenta manter a voz nivelada e confiante.  
\- E que tal se ficar melhor. _ Diz outro. - Podíamos todos ir dar uma volta.  
\- Obrigada mas, hoje não vai dar. _ Telma tenta se descartar.  
Mas ao tentar se esgueirar, uma mão tapa-lhe a boca e puxa para uma das portas de serviço.  
\- Não te safas assim tão fácil. _ Diz a pessoa que a arrastava para longe, o resto do gangue segue-os de perto.  
Telma sentia o hálito quente, húmido e azedo do seu agressor contra o seu pescoço, as palavras sussurradas faziam o seu coração bater desgovernado e o suor despontar... Estava a entrar em pânico. Numa tentativa cega de se libertar larga a mala, que ainda tinha agarrada a si, e dá uma cotovelada contra as costelas do seu agressor fazendo com que ele a largue, ainda com balanço, mantendo a mão aberta espeta a com toda a força contra o nariz do sujeito, fazendo com que uma cascata de sangue cubra a cara dele e as mãos de Telma. Tinha lhe partido o nariz, de certeza.  
\- Puta de Merda! _ Grita tentando conter a enxurrada de sangue que lhe escorria pela cara.  
Telma preparasse para correr quando os outros dois rapazes a agarram pelos braços, quando um terceiro lhe dá um murro no estômago, fazendo-a perder as forças e dobrar-se sobre si mesma. Os outros dois sujeitos ainda a seguram, sendo que agora sustentavam-lhe tudo o peso. O que lhe tinha batido agarra-lhe o cabelo, puxando-o e fazendo o couro cabeludo de Telma gritar de dor.  
\- Tentámos fazer isto de maneira delicada. _ Diz o que parecia ser o líder do grupinho. - Mas tu gostas mesmo é de levar. _ Finaliza batendo em Telma com a parte de traz da mão.  
Uma dor quente e aguda espalha-se pelo crânio, e o sabor de ferrugem explode-lhe na língua, deixando-a mais atordoada.Os dois que a tinham segura, largam-lhe os braços fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Telma dobrasse sobre si mesma tentando apalancar a dor do seu estômago, quando todos os sons a sua volta param.  
Só o conseguia ouvir o som ensurdecedor das batidas do seu coração. Estava de joelhos, com a testa encostada ao chão, tentava recuperar o folgo que lhe tinha sido roubado, aquando uma mão a agarra por um braço e é levantada.  
\- Vamos embora. _ Diz uma voz, que vem acompanhada de dois braços que a carregam até a entrada do estacionamento.  
Desorientada deixasse entra num carro. Estava a tremer, merda, estava a entrar em estado de choque. A respiração estava a ficar mais acelerada, já via os pontos escuros, ia desmaiar.  
\- Respira. _ A mão de á pouco está agora na sua coxa.  
\- Tens de respira Telma. _ Comanda a voz.  
Telma tinha a noção que iam a uma velocidade acima do recomendado, sentia as costas coladas ao banco e pela pouca visão periferia que ainda possuía só se apercebia de borrões e buzinadelas. Porra, não conseguia respirar, estava tudo a ficar borrado, sentia as mãos a ficar dormentes.  
\- Telma! _ a Voz ficava cada vez mais longe. 

 

 

 

O cheiro de antissético, e os bíps caraterísticos de um monitor cardíaco, davam a Telma uma segura ideia da sua localização. Hospital, estava num hospital.  
Tinha a cara a latejar e parecia que lhe puseram cacos de vidro debaixo das pálpebras, que assim que os abri-o é cegada pelas luzes florescentes. Gemendo baixo Telma tenta esfregar os olhos mas é impedida.  
\- Não mexas na cara agora. _ A Voz! Erguendo os olhos, encontra o que provavelmente era um dos homens mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Era alto, mesmo alto, loiro, mas só dava para ver isso pelas sobrancelhas, tinha o cabelo tão rapado que era quase inexistente. Tinha os olhos de um verde puro, mas o que tinham de bonitos tinham de frios. O maxilar era definido, e o queixo quadrado. O nariz proporcional e a boca definida, sendo que o lábio inferior era ligeiramente mais grosso. Estava vestido com umas botas de combate, umas calças de ganga pretas e o que parecia uma t-shirt de uma banda de metal qualquer também preta e um casaco de cabedal. Tinha um ar mais aterrador que bonito na opinião de Telma.  
Antes que pudesse dizer o que quer que seja, uma enfermeira puxa a cortina que dava a ilusão de privacidade.  
\- Está acordada! _ Exclama. - O seu namorado não deixou a sua beira desde que deu entrada.  
\- Namorado?!_ Murmura desorientada. Olhando para o gigante assustador ao seu lado. Uma mão enorme, proporcional ao seu dono, cobre a sua envolvendo-a, firme. Quem visse de fora parecia um namorado dedicado a dar conforto a namorada convalescente, mas Telma entendeu o recado desse “conforto” era um bem alto “fica de boca fechada”.  
Por um momento, olhando os olhos do seu “Namorado” Telma questionasse, se não estava melhor com o grupinho de rufias que a atacaram mais cedo...


	2. Capítulo2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Críticas criativas e ajuda a apontar erros ortográficos e gramaticais são sempre bem-vindas

Capítulo 2

Depois da enfermeira verificar o penso e o soro volta a sair fechando a cortina.

Telma olha o homem a sua cabeceira. Este esteve a segurar-lhe a mão durante tudo o processo, como se realmente se preocupasse, estava um bocadinho lenta mas estava finalmente a acordar e quanto mais pensava mais se a percebia o quão bizarra era a situação. Que merda se estava a passar?

Por momentos, Telma apenas o olhava. Era alto o suficiente para que Telma tivesse de inclinar a cabeça para o poder olhar nos olhos, tinha um rosto bonito e os olhos mais azuis que alguma vez tinha visto.

—Gostas do que vês?_ A pergunta foi feita com claro sarcasmo, mas Telma ainda estava demasiado fora de si para se importar. Em qualquer situação dita "normal", não que acordar com o estranho a sua cabeceira fosse algo recorrente, Telma teria corado e desviado o olhar, mas demasiado tinha acontecido para que ela se lembrasse desse lado da sua personalidade. Nesse momento estava a olhar nos olhos do desconhecido sem disfarçar o facto de ele ser o seu maior objeto de interesse.

— Quem és tu?_ A pergunta é feita sem qualquer tipo de hesitação.

Ele olha para ela com um olhar sério, respira fundo e dá um sorriso que deixava Telma com arrepios, mas não pelas melhores razões. O sorriso do sujeito, apesar de inegavelmente bonito, parecia trazer um presságio de más notícias.

— Agora estás a fazer as perguntas certas. _ Responde, sentando-se na maca de Telma e olhando para a cortina de um modo que de momento ela teve receio que esta fosse pegar fogo. - Chamo-me Elijah Volkov.

— Ok, Elijah. _ Começa. -Porquê que estás aqui?

—Porque quando te salvei dos merdosos, decidiste deixar de respirar. _ A resposta saiu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia de sempre.

Telma volta a fixar-lo. Cada palavra que saia da boca do sujeito era sarcástica,e se não precisasse tanto de respostas já o tinha mandado a merda.

— Muito bem, deixa-me reformular a pergunta então. _ Diz muito devagar, estava a perder a pouca paciência que tinha. -Porque estavas lá para me salvar?

—Hum!_ Ele sorri para ela e entra no seu espaço pessoal fazendo o seus narizes tocarem. - Isso era porque te estava a seguir. _ Responde com naturalidade.

Telma não desvia o olhar do homem á sua frente. Ele estava a segui-la? Como? A quanto tempo? Porquê?

Não fazia qualquer sentido estar a ser seguida. Era a pessoa mais desinteressante de sempre... Qual fosse o motivo não tinha partido dela, isso era uma coisa de que tinha a certeza.

—Pergunta. _ Diz olhando-a com o sorriso sarcástico que a fazia querer recorrer à violência.

—Porque me estavas a seguir?_ A pergunta quase que saltou da boca de Telma.

— Porque és o meu pagamento._ Responde com uma descontração que deixou Telma sem palavras.

— Desculpa? _ Sussurra chocada. - Como assim, pagamento?!

PAGAMENTO DE QUÊ? A tentativa de se manter calma foi completamente esquecida. Telma não sabia o que pensar! Em que raio estava metida? Ela era a "mosquinha-morta", nunca fazia nada, nem tinha Facebook por amor de Deus.

— Acalma-te._ O tom era o de uma ordem e, como se para cimentar a ameaça nele contido, Elijah volta a segurar-lhe na mão com uma pressão desnecessária. Não a estava a magoar, mas era o aviso a dizer que o podia fazer para a manter centrada .

Os olhos de Telma caem sobre as suas mãos unidas. Ele tem tatuagens nos nós dos dedos e uma estrela sobre o peito da mão. Como para se acalmar, inconscientemente, Telma começa a traçar as tatuagens com a outra mão. Só agora tinha notado que ainda tinha sangue do sujeito a quem tinha partido o nariz nas unhas.

—Sou pagamento, pelo quê?_ Volta a perguntar, sendo que a sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

—Dívida de droga._ Elijah mantêm a sua atenção em Telma. Pessoas sobre este tipo de pressão emocional tinham a tendência de ser imprevisíveis.

Assim que a resposta saiu da boca de Elijah, Telma soube de imediato quem a tinha vendido. Porque, é isso que tinham feito, tinham-na vendido.

— Foram os meus pais, não foi!? _ O que acabara de se dito não se podia classificar como uma pergunta. Estava para mais uma afirmação resignada de quem nem tinha forças para fazer sentir na voz a profunda mágoa que era sentida. - Eles trocaram-me pelo meu irmão.

Elijah suspirou enquanto trazia uma derrotada Telma para o seu colo.Convenhamos que, ele não era, nem de perto nem de longe, o tipo de pessoa que consolava os outros ou fazia boas ações pela felicidade do próximo. Se fosse ser verdadeiro a si mesmo, na maioria das vezes senão todas elas, ele era o principal causador da dor e/ou sofrimento de alguém. Em conclusão, o seu comportamento de momento não se enquadra na sua corriqueira maneira de ser, mas porque a exceção faz a regra, não existia nada de corriqueiro na situação em que ele e Telma se encontravam. Ele não era um mero lacaio a quem tinham incumbido uma tarefa, ele nunca fazia a sua "investigação" sobre alguém, nem as consolava em camas de hospital enquanto as mesmas choravam no seu peito. Não. O caso de Telma era especial. Ela ERA especial.

— Sim._ Essa era a resposta. E apesar de estar a espera desse sim, não fazia doer menos. Na verdade, uma inocente e ingénua parte dela tinha a esperança que nada disto passasse de um erro. Que na verdade os seus pais não a tinham dado como pagamento de uma dívida de droga que o irmão tinha sniffando, ejetado ou engolido. Que eles não tinham essa frieza em mostrar o seu favoritismo, mesmo que nunca o tenham dissimulado para ela.

Por Deus! Tinham a vendido!

Então Telma chorava. Chorava pela raiva que sentia pela sorte maldita de ter calhado nesta família, pelas saudades que sentia da sua avó. Durante tudo este libertar de emoções contidas e raiva suprimida, Telma era literalmente embalada por Elijah, que apenas a segurava, como se representasse a única coisa de pé, num mundo agora em ruínas.

— E agora?_ Era uma pergunta valida. O futuro era agora uma coisa completamente nublada e cheia de cruzamentos e bifurcações. Demasiados cenários e não sabia para qual deles se preparar.

—Agora vamos buscar as tuas coisas á casa dos teus pais se quiseres. _ Responde Elijah. Telma tinha parado de chorar mas era mantida contra o peito dele, como se a espera ela desmoronasse uma vez mais.

Sim, se podia ir buscar as suas coisas, coisas essas que foram compradas com o seu dinheiro, ela queria as levar com ela, para onde quer que seja que isso fosse.

— Sim, quero ir buscar algumas coisas.

— OK, assim que tiveres alta vamos.

Apesar de já ser tarde não queria fazer Telma ter de enfrentar os pais depois de tudo assentar. Precisava dela neste estado semi-inconsciente, maleável.

 

Estava a caminho da casa dos pais.

Eram agora meia-noite e um quarto, e esperava mesmo que os acordasse, queria olha-los nos olhos e cuspir-lhes em cima...

O carro de Elijah "voava" pelas estradas quase desertas da capital, o magnífico Mercedes-AMG GT R rugia enquanto provavelmente angariava umas quantas multas. Telma encosta a cabeça ao vidro esfumado, estava cansada.Suspira alto enquanto olha a paisagem esbater-se. Preparava-se para enfrentar os pais, não sabia o que esperar, indiferença? Exaltação? Por ir buscar as suas coisas.Gozo? Porque agora "tinha o que merecia". Não fazia a mínima.

—Vai correr tudo bem. _ Era estranho, o seu carrasco era o único que alguma vez tinha lhe mostrado tanta compreensão. Porra! Ele tinha a consulado quando teve o seu meltdown. Mesmo que tudo não passasse de mentiras e manipulação, porque ela não era inocente o suficiente para acreditar que o homem que estava ao seu lado não queria alguma coisa, bastava saber que fora a ele que tinha sido dada como pagamento, mas de alguma maneira, ele importava-se.

— Só tem de correr. _ Responde amarga. - O que podem fazer? Expulsar-me de casa?

Elijah mantém um sorriso contido sem tirar os olhos da estrada, ela tinha senso de humor. Estavam a estacionar, a batalha estava agora a começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom o suficiente para um comentário?


	3. Capítulo 3

Quanto mais se aproximava mais da porta, menos sabia como agir. Batia? Usava a chave?...

Em menos de nada, Elijah faz a escolha por si. Enquanto ela estagna a frente da porta, ele bate, fazendo eco por tudo o prédio. Os passos pesados que eram característicos do Sr. Jorge Dinis, fazem-se ouvir. Isso sempre lhe fizera confusão, o facto de se ouvir tudo no prédio. Por ser um prédio antigo tinha as paredes muito finas e tudo se podia ouvir do lado de fora. Isso dava com a mãe em doida, sendo esse um dos factos de nunca se falar mais alto que um tom moderado em casa. Havia sempre regras sobre como os outros nos vêm.

Telma sai dos seus devaneios com o som do trinco fazendo com que ela se encolhesse, e como se automático, Elijah chegasse a ela, ficando “colado” as suas costas, dando-lhe confiança.

A porta é aberta e Telma levanta o queixo com uma arrogância e confiança que não lhe era comum. Não ia mostrar parte fraca a esta gente. O céus! A Cara dele quando abriu a porta foi tão recompensadora, ela desejou poder tirar uma fotografia para a posterioridad. O inabalável,o sempre certo, Sr. Da Razão que era o seu pai, Jorge Gusmão Carreira Dinis, estava literalmente sem palavras e quando olhou para cima e notou quem estava atrás dela, ficou tão pálido quanto os naperons imaculados que a mãe tinha na mesa da casa de jantar. Ele sabia quem era o Elijah.

O pai sempre lhe pareceu um armário,mesmo ela sabendo que ele não alcançava mais que 1,75. Tinha um cabelo castanho farto, uns olhos miúdos de onde ela herdara o tom de verde, tinha uma barriga de fazer inveja a muita gravida e andava sempre com um tom avermelhado nas bochechas, como se o simples facto de respirar já fosse um enorme esforço.

-Boa noite. _ Telma estava a descobrir um lado seu que ela nunca pensou ter. A satisfação de ver alguém a aparvoar-se com a sua simples presença, o facto de ter tanto poder sobre o medo de alguém.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer. _ Bem, o que é bom acaba sempre depressa. O seu pai acabou de recuperar o folgo e vinha com tudo.

\- Vim buscar as minhas coisas. _ A resposta foi tão curta e grossa como o homem a sua frente. E ficou bastante satisfeita por não detetar nenhum tremor na voz.

\- Não á nada nesta casa que te pretensa. _ Cuspe. Jorge estava a ganhar um tom avermelhado, diferente do normal, que sempre teve o poder de fazer Telma temer pela sua vida, mas hoje não estava sozinha. Este pesadelo já não lhe podia fazer mal. E quando o Jorge ia se lançar sobre Telma, Elijah imobiliza-o num movimento que a fez perceber o quão perigosas podiam ser aquelas mãos que a uns minutos a acalmaram. Agora o tom arroxeado de Jorge era pela falta de oxigénio, a mão de Elijah estava solidamente plantada no pescoço largo e anafado, e em momento algum deixou de olhar nos olhos do homenzinho que por acaso era pai de Telma. A porta da rua fecha-se ao entrarem dois outros homens do tamanho e da largura de verdadeiros armários. Telma não se lembrava de os ter visto quando entrou, ou quando esteve no hospital.

Por esta altura Beatriz, mãe de Telma, tinha vindo a porta ver que barulheira era aquela, afinal os vizinhos podiam vir se queixar e isso não era nada próprio. “Nós queixámo-nos dos outros mas nunca lhes damos razões para se queixarem de nós”, era o lema. Ela era o modelo a seguir. Sendo que dês da roupa que usava, a maneira de como tinha o cabelo, eram controlados de uma maneira que fazia muitas academias militares parecerem desleixadas. E claro, Telma era controlada da mesma maneira com as mesmas regras e parâmetros a seguir. Deus a valesse se por ventura usasse alguma coisa que mostrasse como realmente era. Tinha aprendido a muito tempo que não valia querer fazer valer a sua vontade.

Então, quando a mesma chega ao seu hall de entrada e encontra o seu marido pressionado pelo pescoço contra a parede por um desconhecido com o dobro do tamanho do mesmo, a filha, que não era suposto estar ali, e outros dois armários que fazia toda a casa parecer desproporcional, em nada espantou Telma a calma doentia que estava a ser demonstrada.

-Que se passa aqui?_ Telma nunca tinha ouvido a mãe levantar a voz, afinal, a compostura nunca podia ser perdida. Todas as ameaças, punições e advertências eram feitas em mono-tom ou em sussurros ameaçadores, o que na sua opinião os tornava bem mais assustadores.

As vezes perdia-se quando olhava para a mãe. Eram extremamente parecidas, sendo que as diferenças mais gritantes eram o facto da mãe ser morena onde ela era ruiva e ter olhos castanhos tão escuros quanto madeira de nogueira tingida, ela tinha verdes como o pai e as sardas que eram puramente da avó materna. Eram ambas magras, de estatura mediana e o rosto, esse, era idêntico,desde do formato dos olhos a covinha do queixo. Nada na mulher dizia que estivesse devastada por ter vendido a filha. Tinha a camisa de dormir vestida, a touca com os rolos na cabeça, e Telma podia sentir de onde estava o cheiro do creme de noite que a mãe aplicava todas as noites ao deitar. Porque, para todos os efeitos, era uma noite como as outras, onde se ia deitar a cabeça na almofada e dormir sem qualquer remorso.

Era oficial! Não sabia mesmo como não tinha saído mais fudida da cabeça do que já era nesta família.

\- O que se passa é eu ter vindo buscar as minhas coisas e o senhor seu marido não me as deixar levar. _ Tinha decidido afastar-se. Como se estivesse numa situação extra corporal. Não valia a pena a chatice ou uma maior canseira mental. Certo?

O olhar que a mãe lhe lançou tinha tanto odeio que Telma o podia sentir na pele, mas surpreendo-se a si mesma, ela sustento-o, fazendo assim a mãe desviar o olhar.

Nesse momento Elijah larga o seu pai e dirigisse ao dois armários numa língua que não entendia. Russo talvez? E sem dirigir um único olhar para a mulher na entrada do corredor, vai até Telma.

\- Para que lado?_ Pergunta, fazendo com que a batalha visual que esta esta travava com a mãe cessasse.

-Ao lado da sala. _ Diz levando-o consigo. - Quem são os armários?

-Estão aqui só de precaução. _ Estavam a frente da porta do seu quarto, agora procurava na mala as chaves.

Tinha sempre a porta trancada com um trinco que tinha comprado para tal efeito. Ainda se lembrava do escabeche que tinha sido quando os pais se apercebem. Mas mesmo assim não tinha tirado as trancas, sabia que a mãe passava a vida a mexer nas suas coisas, isso não o podia permitir, especialmente quando eles não lhe comparavam nem a comida que comia. Com uma exclamação de vitoria, Telma tira as chaves da mala e abre a porta deixando Elijah entrar. Engraçado, era a primeira vez que tinha um homem no seu quarto.

Elijah olhava em volta, conhecia arrecadações maiores que isto. O quarto era retangular, onde se abrisse os braços podia tocar com a palma das mãos as paredes paralelas ao mesmo tempo. Organizado, tinha uma “cama alta” com um sofá de dois lugares por baixo, logo a frente, onde ele tinha de se virar de lado para poder passar estava uma televisão montada na parede e logo a baixo numa mesa de apoio com uma PS4, um charging station com dois controlos e uma respeitável coleção de jogos. Em cima do sofá estava um portátil. As paredes eram decoradas com posters das mais variadas bandas, podia reconhecer os GreenDay, Ramon, Rolling Stones, Lady Gaga, Selena Gomez, Anime e de franchising de jogos, numa mistura sem sentido... Não estava mesmo nada a espera disto.

-Das-me uma ajuda? _ O pedido faz com que a sua atenção volte para Telma, que tentava tirar uma mala de cima do armário.

\- Obrigada. _ Diz ela baixinho e ajoelhar-se no chão abrindo a mala e começando a colocar tudo o que estava dentro das gavetas da cómoda na mesma rapidamente passando para o roupeiro.

Elijah observa Telma enquanto a mesma “atira” de maneira delicada os seus poucos pertences para dentro da mala de viagem, conseguindo rapidamente coloca-los todos dentro da mesma. Esta agora olhava em volta com duvida no olhar.

-Que foi? _ Pergunta.

\- É a última vez que vou ver estas paredes. _ A resposta faz Elijah suspirar.

Ele não compreendia! Era a ultima vez que veria o seu santuário, um dos poucos sítios onde podia ser realmente, Ela. Sem fretes ou encenações... O seu pequeno e eclético cantinho.

De repente tem um deslumbre do seu reflexo no espelho que mantinha no quarto. E não reconheceu que a olhava de volta. Tinha uma nódoa negra que lhe apanhava toda a face do lado direito, com o lábio aberto e o cabelo num desarvoro. Mas o que menos se enquadrava na sua cara era os olhos que a encaravam de volta, cheios de determinação e frieza.

\- Já tens tudo? _ Ele estava cansando e Telma parecia exausta, estava pronto para um duche e a sua cama.

Com uma resposta afirmativa da parte de Telma que carrega uma mochila com a sua PS4 e os acessórios, o portátil e o nécessaire com os artigos de higiene. Enquanto ele leva a mala de viagem com o resto. E em menos de nada estavam de volta ao carro.

Ela só queria sair dali.

Os pais apenas a tinham visto sair, como se fosse um cortejo.

Nenhuma palavra fora trocada.

Estavam de volta a autoestrada numa velocidade vertiginosa, quando toda a situação volta a cair sobre Telma. E as lágrimas voltam com tudo. Que irritação, desde quando é que era uma coisinha tão sensível. Num meio de soluços o carro da uma guinada, entrando num dos sítios de descanso na berma da estrada e parando. Elijah olha para ela e suspira enquanto puxa o manipulo do seu banco fazendo com que se chegue tudo para traz, tira o seu cinto e o de Telma puxando a mesma para uma posição o mais confortável possível no seu colo. A saia que usava cobre tudo o colo de Elijah, fazendo com que Telma sinta contra o fino tecido das meias a textura dos jeans do mesmo e o elástico do cinto-ligas que a mesma usava.

-Para que são as lágrimas?_ Pergunta segurando a face de Telma, limpando as mesmas com os polegares.

Telma tenta falar mas os soluços estavam tão descontrolados que nem conseguia falar. Tudo estava a tornar-se real, como se ter visto os pais e ido buscar as suas coisas dessem um cariz definitivo a toda a situação. E agora o pânico estava a instalar-se. Elijah deixa que Telma se esconda na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto ele lhe esfrega as costas até ela recuperar o controlo.

Mais calma mas sem sair do mesmo sitio, Telma faz-lhe padrões aleatórios na nuca enquanto inspira o cheiro calmante do after shave de Elijah, o mesmo lhe faz um cafoné, deixando-a ainda mais despenteada.

\- O que vai acontecer agora?_ Pergunta sem olha-lo.

Oceano pacifico passava na radio, num volume mínimo uma musica calma e relaxante que tinha um contraste gritante com o estado de espírito de Telma. Não queria sair dali, daquele momento onde se sentia protegida e confortável.

Elijah faz com que Telma o olhe, tinha de abrir o jogo com ela, mesmo que só um bocadinho, para que possa ter o resultado que quer de toda esta situação. Telma era inteligente o bastante para ver que a proposta que lhe iria fazer era a melhor escolha que ela tinha de momento.

-Vais para minha casa. _ Responde.

\- E o que se vai passar comigo? _ Podia sempre contar com ela para fazer as perguntas certas.

-Vais tornar-te minha esposa. _ Isto fez com que Telma erguesse a cabeça para o olhar nos olhos.

-O que!?_ Diz atrapalhada.

As mãos de Elijah estavam agora alojadas na cintura de Telma, segurando a de maneira firme. Que sente a presença de algo que o fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Eu escolhi-te para ser minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos.

Telma estava boquiaberta, tinha faltado da frigideira para o fogo. De maneira muito indelicada grunhe.

-Mas eu não tenho descanso?_ Estava farta de tudo. Mais valia atirar-se do viaduto. Tinha saído de um pesadelo para se por no seu inferno pessoal, estava a mais de anos do que podia contar a tentar obter a sua liberdade. Para no final, ter de ser a escolhida de um gajo qualquer, que faz Deus sabe o que da vida... Ela devia te-la feito bonita numa outra vida, do tipo, genocídio, caçadora de cristãos, invocadora do demónio...

-Porquê eu? _ Volta a esconder-se na curva do pescoço de Elijah. Ia ficar no lugar agradável e ignorar tua a sua volta, rodeada de quentinho e perfume agradável.

\- Sinceramente? _ Diz Elijah rindo da reação de Telma. - Vi a tua fotografia e como tenho uma coisa por ruivas, decidi que te queria comer pelo menos uma vez. _Telma levanta a cabeça e olhado-o condescendente.

-O que? _ Diz divertido. - Tu pediste sinceridade, aqui a tens.

-Mas estava eu a dizer. _ Recomeça, acariciando as coxas de Telma por debaixo da saia, que decide ignorar o facto dele estar a brincar com a seu cinto-de-ligas, enquanto a mesma volta para o seu novo lugar favorito.

\- Como de costume para alguém que nos deve dinheiro, pôs uma pessoa a seguir-te,a ti e ao resto da tua família, e quanto mais informação tinha sobre ti, mais interessado ficava. _ Explica.

-Ficas-te interessado numa sem sal como eu? _ A voz de Telma saia abafada.

\- É isso que te torna tão interessante aos meus olhos. _ Responde, reajustando-a, a sua maravilhosa traseira no seu colo e o hálito quente no pescoço, estavam a começar a afeta-lo. - Tu parecias ser mais que aquilo que mostras.

\- E tens de concordar que eu tinha razão._ Como se para provar o seu ponto puxa uma das suas ligas fazendo com que ela estale sobre a coxa de Telma sem a realmente magoar.

\- E assim decidiste que eu daria uma boa esposa e mãe. _ Completa Telma olhando-o. Tinha de estar na 5ºDimensão, de onde raio tinha saído este personagem.

\- O que te leva a pensar que eu casaria contigo?_ Pergunta Irónica. Estava a gritar um grande fodasse, estava no colo de um gajo lindo e perigoso que lhe amassava o rabo como se estivesse a fazer pão, e ia aproveitar cada momento que a sua mente virgem pudesse armazenar para uso posterior.

\- Porque ruivinha. _Diz tão perto que os lábios quase se tocam. - Sou eu, ou vais ser a puta não remunerada de alguém. _ Diz dando um aperto mais forte no seu rabo.

\- Afinal, ainda existe uma divida a ser paga.

Telma prende a respiração.

Estava fudida


	4. 4 Capítulo

Capítulo 4

Acorda desorientada, o que se estava a tornar demasiado comum na sua humilde opinião. Não reconhecia a paisagem da janela.

Cobre a cara com o antebraço e a dor de tal gesto traz consigo as memórias da noite anterior. Ainda dorida sentasse no centro da desproporcional cama King-size, da suite. Estava no muito bem localizado apartamento de Elijah. Um apartamento, em plena Avenidas Novas em Entre Campos com uma vista de fazer inveja. Estavam alto o suficiente para poder ver a zona "velha" da cidade juntar-se com a zona Business, e apesar de estarem a vinte e muitos andares acima do chão, a barulheira de mais um dia chegava ao apartamento.

Olha em volta. Tudo parecia diferente agora que o sol entrava pela janela. O quarto onde estava era enorme, tinha um conceito de Open Área, de onde estava podia ver uma pequena zona de estar, com um plasma, escritório, um closet, que parecia outro apartamento e não parte do quarto, e uma casa de banho estilo Spã com uma banheira que gritava o seu nome. Tudo tinha um tom terra, preto, neutro, e com muito cromado a mistura.

Levanta-se pronta para explorar, quando Elijah entra no quarto e a vê acordada. Olhando-a, sorri ao ver o que ela tinha vestido.

Confusa pela analise descarada, Telma olha para baixo. Vestia a t-shirt que ele usará ontem, que lhe ficava como uma camisa de noite muito curta, e o cinto de ligas com as meia a espreitar por baixo. Súspira, que se lixe. Ele que veja o que quiser.

Afinal,era o seu noivo.

Ele tinha razão, ela não tinha escolha. Tinha aceitado a proposta que lhe tinha sido apresentada, e estava agora noiva. A avó sempre lhe dissera, melhor o diabo que conhecemos... Tinha agora uma peça de geologia no dedo de dar inveja a qualquer caçadora de fortunas. Tinha sido um pedido bastante romântico e tudo, sintam a ironia, depois da ameaça velada que tinha dado, Elijah tirara do porta-luvas uma caixinha com a coisinha "pequenina" que agora lhe enfeitava a mão esquerda. E foi assim que ficou noiva.

Não conseguem sentir a felicidade arrebatadora?

Quando chegaram ao apartamento ontem a noite, estava tão cansados que não tiveram grandes conversas. Telma simplesmente o segui-o ate ao quarto, quando ia se despir Elijah pede-lhe que fique com as meias e o cinto-de-ligas, e ela estava demasiado cansada para contestar, só aceita a t-shirt que lhe era oferecida porque cheirava a ele e ela tinha descoberto o quanto gostava no seu cheiro. Ela era assim de estranha.

-Bom dia. _ Diz quebrando o silencio incomudativo.

-Boa Tarde. _ Responde-lhe ele sem tirar o sorriso da cara.

-Que horas são? _ Telma olha pela janela, não parecia ser assim tão tarde.

-Quase duas._ Responde.- Queres comer alguma coisa?

-Duas!_ Céus! Não se lembra de alguma vez ter dormido até esta hora.

\- Depois de ontem era de esperar que o teu cérebro apaga-se por um bom bocado. _ Diz chegando mais perto. - Como te sentes?

Era uma boa pergunta, mas uma pergunta que ela não sabia como responder. Ainda estava algo dormente, afinal tinha acabado de acordar. Mas o facto de não estar a desfazer-se em lágrimas já era uma coisa positiva.

\- Estou bem. _ Diz. - Sinto-me, bem.

Elijah decide ignorar a incerteza que sentiu na sua voz para benefício de Telma, ela não precisava que a pressiona-se neste momento.

\- Muito bem. _ Diz. - E que tal irmos comer qualquer coisa?

Telma ia responder, quando algo mais importante "brota" na sua mente. -Que dia é hoje? _ Pergunta de repente.

-17 de Outubro. _ Elijah olha para ela como se lhe tivesse nascido outra cabeça.

-Não não, da semana. _ Insiste.

\- Quarta-feira. _ Responde, ainda sem perceber o que ela queria.

Era o que temia! Era dia de semana, estava a faltar ao trabalho, e mesmo que odiasse o seu trabalho, tinha um sentido de responsabilidade demasiado alto para ignorar, bem, as suas responsabilidades.

\- Era para eu estar a trabalhar. _ Nisto Telma entra numa correria abrindo malas e tirando roupa ao calhas.

-Oie, acalma-te. _ Elijah teve que a agarrar para que ela o pudesse ouvir. - Eu liguei para o teu trabalho e disse que estávas no hospital. Está tudo controlado.

\- O qué!?_ Balbuciante olha para ele. - Como assim?

Elijah suspira. Esta míuda estava a tornar-se mais complicada a cada segundo que passava.

-Estou te a dizer, que liguei para o teu trabalho a avisar que ias faltar. _ Diz devagar largando-a.

-Tu sabes o numero do meu emprego? _ Pergunta de sobrolho franzido. A pergunta faz Elijah dar um riso anasalado, que estava mais para um grunhido divertido.

-Pois... _ Telma parecia ter caído em si. É claro que estava tudo bem, ele tinha tudo controlado, até a ela.

\- Agora que já está tudo esclarecido. _ Começa. - Que dizes a comer? Tens de tomar os medicamentos.

Ainda respirando fundo, Telma acena e segue Elijah até a cozinha. Céus o apartamento era enorme, e extremamente impessoal, como se tivesse sido tudo feito para tirar fotos para uma revista de decoração.

Ao chegar a cozinha, de onde tinha uma visão de toda a sala de jantar e da área de estar, que estava costas com costas com a zona do Home cinema, sendo que essa área partilhava uma enorme janela que fazia a vez de parede.

Elijah levanta-a e senta-a sobre a ilha enquanto ele prepara as coisa para comer. Telma observa-o andando de um lado pro outro abrindo armários e gavetas a procura por alguma coisa, e aquela sensação de impessoalidade volta a aparecer. Era como se não soubesse onde estavam as coisas. Olhando bem, os eletrodomésticos, digo, o micro-ondas e o forno, ainda tinham os plásticos de proteção...

-Ora bem. _ Telma estava tão compenetrada nos seus pensamentos que só se apercebeu que ele estava a falar consigo quando o mesmo se colocou entre as suas coxas e lhe entregou uma taça de cereais para as mãos, era Chocapic. Ela adorava Chocapic!

\- Neste momento é só o que se tem por cá. _ Diz ele entre colheradas. Telma olhava para ele enquanto comia, como raio alguém podia ser tão atraente a comer cereais?

\- Mudei-me para aqui a pouco tempo, por isso ainda não tenho grande coisa coisa por aqui. _ Diz colocando a taça e a colher dentro do lava-loiças por de traz de Telma. Agora fazia sentido a falta de "calor" do apartamento.

\- Tenho ainda de contratar alguém para tratar desse tipo de coisas.

-Como assim? _ Pergunta.

\- Tu sabes. _ Diz com um encolher de ombros. - Limpar, tratar da roupa e da comida.

Ok. Isso fazia sentido, ele parecia o tipo de pessoa que toda a vida teve alguém que fizesse esse tipo de coisas por ele. Mas a ideia de alguém a mexer na sua roupa suja e a limpar a sua casa trazia uma sensação de desconforto para Telma, era apologista que havia certas coisas que tínhamos de ser nos a fazer.

\- Não gosto muito da ideia de ter alguém estranho dentro de casa. _ Comenta. - Parece ser uma falta de privacidade.

Ele apenas faz um barulho de concordância brincando com as ligas outra vez, sem dar muita importância ao que ela dizia. Ele não ia deixar a sua mulher fazer trabalho desnecessário. Não quando ele podia contratar alguém para o efeito.

Ela agora olhava para o anel que lhe pesava no dedo.

\- Não gostas? _ A pergunta faz com que olhe para Elijah, e de volta para o dedo.

\- É lindo. _ responde sincera.

Era a verdade, era lindo, só não sabia como agir com uma coisa tão valiosa na sua pessoa. - Só acho que é um bocado demais.Um simples solitário estava bom.

\- Nada em ti é simples. Por isso tens de ter um anel a tua altura, tens de mostrar o teu status como minha futura esposa.

\- Parece mais combinar contigo. _ Isso faz com que Elijah de uma verdadeira gargalhada.

\- Talvez tenhas razão. _ Diz divertido. - Se calhar quero apenas que me tenhas sempre contigo.

Nisto, ainda a rir, da-lhe um toque de lábios que mal podia ser considerado um beijo, foi extremamente gentil, mas mesmo assim aqueceu Telma da cabeça aos pés. Esse pequeno toque foi acompanhado de uns mais pesados pelas bochechas e testa.

O facto de estar corada dos pés a cabeça, não ajudou com que ele pudesse controlar o riso. Esta era uma das vezes em que amaldiçoava o facto de ser tão branca.

Ainda rindo vai até a bancada que tinha um saco de papel, de onde tira uma caixinha branca.

-Toma. _ Diz dando-lha. - São os anti-inflamatórios, depois de tomares duche pomos a pomada.

Sem pensar muito no assunto, tira um comprimido da caixa e toma com o resto de leite que tinha na taça.

\- Como está a cara?_ Telma sente os dedos dele a pairar sobre a sua cara sem a realmente tocar.

\- Só dói se lhe tocar, ou franzir muito a cara.

\- Então nada de caretas nos próximos tempos._ Ele estava diferente. Não parecia o homem do hospital.

Telma não sabia porque, mas toda esta "felicidade" e "abertura" da parte dele deixava mais incomodada do que a atitude ameaçadora da noite anterior... Não sabia o que esperar. Xiça! Quem entrasse neste momento ia ver o que parecia uma cena extremamente romântica e caseira entre um casal apaixonado. Era suposto ela ser "propriedade" certo? O pagamento por uma dívida! Então porque tratá-la assim? Como... Como um noivo carinhoso de verdade? Como se ela fosse importante. Talvez estivesse apenas a fazer jogos psicológicos para a fazer ficar completamente à sua mercê!!!

-Estás a sentir-te bem?_ Pergunta intrigada.

-Sim! _ Responde ele estranhando. - Porque perguntas?

\- É que... _ Que merda ia agora dizer? Como não me estás a tratar com sete pedras na mão, estou a estranhar a tua atitude... Se antes não a achava louca, ia ter a certeza disso agora. -Estás, bonzinho de mais.

A atitude de Elijah muda de imediato. O que antes era uma postura descontraída tornasse rígida.

-Preferes que te trate com indiferença?_ Ele estava a passar-lhe um atestado de estupidez, e com toda a razão.

\- Não é isso._ Tenta justificar-se. -É que, com toda esta situação. Não consigo fingir que esta tudo bem.

\- Telma. _ Chama com um suspiro cansado e irritado. Como se estivesse farto de repetir a mesma coisa. - Não existe merda de situação nenhuma. _ Frisa.

\- Tu, neste momento, és a mulher que eu escolhi como minha parceira para a vida. E apesar do que possas pensar, eu foi criado para escolher com muito cuidado quem iria preencher esse lugar na minha vida. _ Diz tomando folgo.

\- E, como minha parceira, minha igual! Tenho o dever como homem desta futura família, que nos iremos tornar, a te tratar com tudo o respeito e carinho que eu puder demonstrar. _ Telma fica boquiaberta com o que ouvia. O mais bizarro disso tudo, era o facto que acreditava em cada palavra que ele estava a dizer.

-A única coisa que é exigido de ti nesta relação, e que tenhas para comigo o mesmo respeito e consideração que eu tentarei sempre demonstrar para contigo. _ Finaliza, enquanto uma embasbacada Telma o olha sem saber o que dizer.

\- Para de olhar para mim dessa maneira. _ Pede. - Só estou a ser verdadeiro para contigo.

\- Pra' que?_ Pergunta Telma ainda algo desorientada. - Ainda não fiz nada para merecer essa confiança que estás a depositar sobre mim.

\- Isso é verdade. _ Pondera Elijah por momentos. - Eu tenho muito bom julgamento de caráter, e vejo em ti uma pessoa em que posso confiar.

Ao ouvir a avaliação que Elijah fazia de si Telma teve de dar um riso nervoso. Nem ela tinha assim tanta confiança no seu caráter. -Apostas a tua vida nisso?

-Ainda não me conheces o suficiente. _ Responde enchendo as mão com as coxas de Telma puxando-a de maneira a que fiquem "colados", virilha com virilha, perto o suficiente para sentir o hálito um do outro. - Mas ficas a saber que eu aposto sempre para vencer.

Subitamente, tudo começou a ficar quente e as mãos de Elijah estavam por tudo o lado, e a sua boca no pescoço dela. Quando o som irritante e de um toque telemóvel, se faz ouvir insistente por toda a cozinha.

A principio tentam ignorar, mas depois de se manter por dois minutos, Elijah descolasse de Telma a praguejar e vai ver o que raio era tão importante para o fazer parar de dar atenção a sua nova aquisição.

\- O que!_ Praticamente ruge ao telefone, atendendo sem olhar para ver que ligava.

\- Boss._ Diz a voz do outro lado da linha. Era o Nicol! E se este filho da mãe estava a ligar, era sinónimo de problemas.

\- Que se passa?_ Pergunta sem rodeios.

Olhava para Telma, ainda sentada sobre a ilha, as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto os seus cabelos e a respiração descontrolada só a fazia mais apetecível. Mesmo com as marcas que os montes de merda lhe tinham feito, ela estava divinal.

\- Apanhamos o que nos pedi-o. _ Responde eficiente. - Temo-los no armazém.

Afinal eram boas noticias. Ia lhe dar um gozo tremendo dar-lhes tudo o que tinham feito a Telma e muito mais.

\- Deem-lhes tratamento especial. _ Diz em russo, vendo que Telma agora dava atenção ou que dizia. -Assim que puder passo por ai.

Sem dar muita atenção a resposta do outro lado da linha, desliga a chamada e volta para junto de Telma. Agora queria desfrutar mais um bocadinho do seu novo ambiente caseiro antes de ir tratar de negócios. Não que esses fossem grande frete.

Afinal, adorava o que fazia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiserem deixo aqui o link do site para terem uma ideia do apartamento.   
> https://www.idealista.pt/imovel/28417700/


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mesmo com o frio que fazia o cheiro não melhorava. A água salobra e poluída do Tejo tinha um cheiro pujante de maresia, que por si só seria agradável se não tivesse misturado também o cheiro dos esgotos que eram despejados no rio e os óleos e combustível dos barcos de recreio, navios de mercadorias e cruzeiros. Era quase acido, queimava o nariz, e não importava quantas vezes viesse aqui por quantos anos fosse, nunca se habituava ou se tornava menos sensível ao cheiro.  
Estava num armazém mesmo junto ao rio. A localização era um bocadinho ousada, mas nada que um donativos e alguma persuasão não tratasse. Sinceramente, ele vivia pela sensação de quase ser apanhado. Mas agora não estava cá para isso. Não, hoje ia tratar de uma coisa que o tinha ofendido de maneira pessoal. Hoje ia dar um aviso a qualquer um que tivesse a infeliz ideia de tocar no que era seu.  
Fumava o ultimo cigarro do maço com toda a calma que lhe era característica, encostado ao carro da ocasião, não valia a pena ficar demasiado entusiasmando, queria fazer o divertimento durar, sendo que os filhos da puta que estavam lá dentro iam usar todo o tempo do mundo com Telma...  
-Elijah._ E agora tinha companhia. Fantástico!  
Rurik Nikolaevich Kuznetsov, seu melhor amigo, braço direito, irmão e companheiro de esquemas... Eram imensos os adjetivos que podia dar ao chavalo, mas o mais consistente de á uns tempos para cá era dor de cabeça. Era verdade que não podia pedir por melhor pessoa de confiança, e sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto podia confiar em nele. Rurik carregava no corpo as marcas que provavam que era mais do que merecedor do titulo de seu braço direito. Mas pelos céus, se o gajo não se sabia queixar como uma puta mal comida!  
\- Se vens cravar um cigarro tas com azar porque este era o último._ Diz assim que Rurik se acomoda ao seu lado, afinal o mesmo era a causa de só fumar dos de mentol, ele não os suportava.  
\- Como se eu quisesse fumar essa mariquice de mentol a que tu chamas tabaco._ Responde a letra negando com a cabeça e tirando do bolso interno do blusão de cabedal, um cigarro artesanal, enrolado na perfeição. - A chefia é servida? _ Pergunta antes de acender.  
-Nah. _ Diz atirando para longe a beata do cigarro. _ Quero ficar o mais sóbrio possível para o que vou fazer.   
\- Se tu o dizes. _ Diz com a ganza nos lábios enquanto “apalpa” os bolsos a procura do isqueiro. Elijah saca do dele acabando com a busca inútil de Rurik. Ambos sabiam que ele não ia encontrar o isqueiro. Rurik nunca conseguia permanecer com um isqueiro por mais tempo se não aquele que lhe ia parar as mãos para acender o cigarro do momento. E sendo o mesmo um fumador inveterado, dizia muito sobre a sua falta de jeito para o vício. Era por isso que o seu pai pusera o de ouro que herdara do avô num cofre de um banco Suíço.   
\- Como correu? _ Pergunta Rurik após o primeiro trago.  
\- Bem. _ Diz sem tirar os olhos do horizonte. - Está se a adaptar melhor do que esperei.  
Rurik suspira e esfrega os olhos cansados.   
\- Ouve. _ Começa e é prontamente parado por Elijah.  
\- Não. _ Diz inflexível._ Já tivemos esta conversa antes Rurik. A decisão está tomada.  
-Tu sabes que só estou a insistir porque estou preocupado. _ Responde no mesmo tom. _ Nunca te expuseste tanto a alguém.  
\- E tu nunca duvidaste do meu julgamento sobre alguém. _ Rurik conseguia sentir a gradual irritação na voz de Elijah. Sabia que não devia duvidar de uma decisão já tomada, mas estava preocupado.  
\- Eu não duvido de ti, nunca o fiz._ Responde. - Apenas acho estranho toda essa atenção.  
-Isso é tudo ciume? _ Pergunta Elijah com um tom de gozo tentando mudar o assunto e aliviar o ambiente, não se queria chatear com Rurik.  
\- Isso não nos faz namorados! _ Exclama Rurik entrando na brincadeira. - Tu sabes como eu sou bom a partilhar.  
\- Rurik! _ Diz Elijah numa gargalhada. - Tens de para de fumar essas merdas, já mentiste muito melhor que isto. _ Ainda a rir, dirigisse para dentro do armazém onde já estava toda a gente a sua espera. - Ambos sabemos que me queres só para ti.  
Mas antes de entrar volta a olhar para Rurik, que se mantinha no mesmo sitio cabisbaixo.   
\- Acredita em mim quando te digo, que as mudanças que viram serão para o beneficio de todos nos._ A única resposta que recebe é o pequeno sorriso resignado que Rurik lhe dirige antes de entrar no armazém.

Não era bem no armazém que tudo ocorria, afinal tinha um negocio legitimo para manter. Era numa salinha abafada, com cheiro a mofo e um muito conveniente ralo no chão para limpeza, na sub-cave, que as coisas que ninguém tinha de saber aconteciam. Era horrível durante o Verão, podia-se literalmente cozer lá dentro e no Inverno não era melhor, podendo a mesma fazer concorrência a uma boa câmara frigorífica. Neste momento tinha quatro indivíduos pendurados no teto pelos pulsos e amordaçados. Os rapazes, tinha de os chamar de rapazes pois não tinham mais de dezassete anos, estavam a tremer por tudo o lado, de medo ou de frio? Bem, tendo em conta que estavam completamente nus estava mais inclinado para a segunda hipótese, mesmo que a primeira não fosse assim tão descabida. Assim que entra, o cheiro de mofo e suor embate contra ele como se de uma parede de tijolo se tratasse, isso juntamente com o já familiar penicar doloroso do frio contra a pele da cara, trazia-lhe uma já conhecida sensação de euforia pelo que ia acontecer e essa sensação era melhor que qualquer droga que alguma vez experimentara.  
Ia começar pelo líder do grupo. Veio a descobrir que o bando de ranhosos não passavam de uns rufiões, que se sentiam no direito de poder fazer o que lhes bem apetecia. Iam descobrir da pior maneira que as coisas não eram assim.   
Que pena.  
\- Ora bem! _ Diz batendo uma palma, começando por tirar o casaco pondo o mesmo sobre uma das cadeiras dentro do recinto. - Quem vai ser o primeiro?  
Não esperava qualquer tipo de resposta claro. A sua voz ecoou juntamente com os gemidos abafados dos miúdos, batendo nas paredes, o som era acompanhado igualmente pelo eco dos passos pesados que Elijah dava em volta deles. Sem conseguir conter o sorriso de um entusiasmo quase infantil.   
Com calma, andou em volta deles por mais uns momentos até tirar o Líder do gancho que o prendia fazendo o mesmo cair de joelhos no chão. Amordaçado, aterrorizado e completamente nu, o miúdo parecia mais novo do que era. Tinha o cabelo louro e encaracolado, olhos grandes castanhos e brilhantes pelas lágrimas, a pele muitíssimo clara, perfeita para marcar. Se o mesmo fosse uma mulher, mais velho e a situação fosse outra, não se importava de passar um bom bocado com ele... Se calhar poupava-lhe a vida e ponha-o a render. Mas primeiramente estava a lição que tinha de ver dada á juventude mal educada, disso não se iam livrar.   
Deu o primeiro murro, sentindo debaixo dos nos dos dedos a orbita do miúdo ceder...  
Ia se divertir!

 

 

Era por volta das duas da manhã quando chegou ao apartamento. Depois de ter “resolvido” o seu pequeno arrufo com o grupinho, ainda teve de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes e delegar funções, mesmo depois de todo isso e claramente estar cansado, estava demasiado “acelerado”, a adrenalina pelo o que tinha ocorrido mais cedo ainda estava a correr-lhe pelas veias, não queria chegar a casa dessa maneira, tinha receio de descarregar sobre Telma, e sendo que sexo ainda estava fora de questão e procurar por fora também não era opção, decidi-o sair para beber um copo com Rurik, o que se estende-o noite dentro, não que fosse lá grande novidade. Era uma das coisas que Telma provavelmente ter-se ia de habituar, partilha-lo com Rurik, por mais estranho que isso fosse. As vezes achava que era preferível ter uma amante, essas iriam cobrar-lhe menos de certeza.  
Tenta com todo o cuidado não fazer barulho ao entrar, esperava encontrar Telma a dormir, ou até mesmo ainda em frente a televisão. Mas o que lhe dá as boas vindas é um apartamento mergulhado em total escuridão.   
Ok... Estaria deitada?  
Ainda com cuidado liga a luz do corredor e abre a porta da suite, sendo que, encontra a cama feita e vazia, o efeito clamante da bebida desvanece deixando o mesmo completamente sóbrio e todos os seus sentidos ficam a mil . Liga a luz do quarto procurando Telma pelo mesmo sem a encontrar, por esta altura já tudo lhe tinha passado pela cabeça, onde é que ela podia estar?! Estava prestes a ligar para Rurik, quando o barulho da porta da rua a abrir e fechar faz-se ouvir por tudo o apartamento. Telma aparece no hall de entrada a tirar os ténis carregada com pequenos sacos de plástico, quando nota Elijah em casa.  
\- Oh! Já chegaste!_ Diz com um sorriso, indo para a cozinha e pondo sobre a ilha dois sacos de compras que trazia consigo.  
\- Como assim!_ Exclama. _ Onde estavas? _ Elijah estava mais assustado do que zangado, pensou mil e uma coisas sobre o que lhe podia ter acontecido.  
\- Foi a panificadora e a bomba de gasolina com a mercearia 24H, para alem de alguns Take-away. _ Diz olhando-o incerta mostrando o que carregava. - O leite acabou, e não havia nada em casa.  
\- Podias ter dito alguma coisa. _ Continua Elijah. A sua voz levanta de tom e fazia gestos dramáticos com os braços.  
\- Até dizia se tivesse o teu número!_ Diz Telma no mesmo tom de voz.- Porque eu levei comigo o meu telemóvel. Se tu pelo menos tivesse ligado durante as quase oito horas que estiveste fora de casa, talvez ficasse com uma maneira de te poder avisar.  
Elijah apenas a olhava algo culpado.  
Ok, ela talvez tivesse razão. Mas em sua defesa nunca foi sua intenção ficar tanto tempo fora de casa.   
Sentasse no sofá e esfrega os olhos. Tinha a sensação de ter envelhecido uns dez anos nestes quinze minutos.  
\- Eu queria ter te dito alguma coisa. _ Telma estava agora sentada ao seu lado. - A serio que sim. Mas não sabia como.  
Elijah olha para ela. Tinha um rabo de cavalo, vestia umas leggings pretas de desporto e as meias eram também pretas com bonequinhos. Trazia uma camisola de mangas compridas, um cachecol e um moletom de capuz e pelo por dentro que ele conhecia muitíssimo bem, afinal era para estar no seu Closet. Estava com rosetas nas bochechas e o nariz estava vermelho por causa do frio.  
\- Estavas assim tão mal que tiveste mesmo de sair?_ Pergunta enquanto lhe agarra as mãos geladas pelo frio da madrugada.  
\- Não comia nada dês que tinhas saído. _ Diz aconchegando-se a ele. - A coisa ficou critica lá pelas nove da noite e as onze e meia tive de sair.  
\- Ficaste mais de duas horas fora de casa!? _Pergunta mudando de posição para poder olhar Telma nos olhos. - Por onde andaste?  
Telma olha-o tentando reunir toda a paciência que conseguia a está hora da noite, sendo que não queria ser mal educada com Elijah, ele só estava preocupado com ela.  
\- Primeiro foi ao Colombo comer alguma coisa, mas quando lá cheguei já estava fechado, o que era óbvio já que eram meia noite. _ Responde. - Depois ia voltar a apanhar o metro quando fiquei sem viagens e as maquinas não estavam a funcionar. Sendo assim chamei o meu primeiro Uber, já adora é extremamente pratico, foi para o Cais onde comi pizza, trouxe para casa uma familiar, depois dai fizemos, eu e o Uber, uma pequena digressão pelos restaurantes abertos pela madrugada lisboeta.  
\- Ok._ Elijah olha Telma com admiração. Ela estava elétrica. - E que mais. Disseste que foste ao supermercado?  
\- E sim, aproveitei uma gasolineira 24H para trazer uns essenciais, como mais leite, manteiga , queijo, cereais e claro pão fresco que ainda está morno da padaria de fabrico próprio da esquina!  
\- E também temos o take-away!_ Entusiasma-se. - Pedi toda a comida para levar. Não sabia se já tinhas comido por isso. Mas acho que exagerei. _ Olha preocupada para a ilha onde estavam os sacos de comida.   
Elijah olha para a montanha de comida. Por mais fome que tivessem não iam os dois poder acabar com todo aquilo, era demais mesmo para o dia seguinte. Grande parte ia se estragar na certa.  
\- Telma. _ Chama. A mesma estava de momento na cozinha a tira toda a comida das embalagens e a por em pequenos pratos e travessas.   
-Desculpa. _ Pede. - Sou novo nisto.  
Levanta-se e abraça Telma pelas costas dando-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça e aspirando o perfume do seu cabelo.  
\- Não queria ter te levantado a voz. _ Diz mantendo-a nos seus braços. - Estou habituado a estar sempre no controle.  
Telma deixasse relaxar contra o corpo solido a traz de si. - Não vou admitir que me estejas sempre a controlar, não sou tua filha só tua mulher.  
\- Minha mulher? _ Diz Elijah sorrindo com uma ponta de orgulho.  
\- Adaptar ou morrer. _ Diz Telma voltando-se para ele. - Está é a minha vida agora, tenho é de aceitar. Para o melhor ou pior.  
\- Não tenho nem quero saber o que fazes. _ Continua respirando fundo tentando encontrar as palavras para aquilo que sentia. - O que eu quero é sempre saber em que tipo de território estou a pisar para poder escolher a melhor maneira de agir._ Diz olhando- o nos olhos. - Não só para meu beneficio mas para não te entalar no processo.   
\- Não sou estúpida ou tenho uma visão fantasiosa da vida para pensar que tudo isto é um conto de fadas, como um romance adolescente e tu não tens nada de Príncipe encantado. _ Telma olhava Elijah nos olhos com uma expressão seria. - Tu mesmo disseste, não és boa pessoa.  
\- Foi vendia pelos meus pais para te pagar uma divida contraia pelo drogado do meu irmão! Isto que nós estamos a tentar construir para o futuro, ignorando as suas fundações, não vai durar muito tempo se eu não estiver disposta a ceder ao síndrome de Estocolmo. Não é saudável! Nem vai ser! E provavelmente vou precisar de uma carrada de terapia daqui para a frente para poder me manter minimamente sã.  
\- Ouve. _ Elijah olha para Telma preocupado. Sabia que este “cair da moeda” estava para vir, só não sabia que ela ia encarar as coisas com tanto pragmatismo. - Se achas que...  
Antes que o mesmo pudesse terminar Telma interrompe.   
\- Deixa-me terminar. _ Pede a mesma enquanto o para, pondo os seus dedos sobre os lábios do mesmo.  
\- O que aqui me está a custar mais, por mais incrível que pareça não é os meus pais, quero é que ele comam bem no olho do cu, mas sim eu gostar do que me estás a oferecer._ Telma andava de um lado para o outro olhando o chão enquanto mordiscava o dedo polegar.  
\- Como assim? _ Elijah estava sentado nos bancos altos da ilha. Olhava Telma atento, ouvindo todo o seu desabafo.  
\- Apesar de saber tudo isto, que não és uma boa pessoa, que estas provavelmente metido em negócios obscuros. Eu acredito em ti! _ Tenta explicar. - No que me estás a prometer. Eu chego a sentir falta do teu toque e até do tu cheiro.  
\- E isso é uma coisa má? _ Elijah estava apenas a tentar compreender Telma ao mesmo tempo que a ajudava a “arrumar” as ideias. Ela estava a chegar a uma conclusão que os iria afetar os dois, mas ele não podia intervir, não desta vez.   
\- Sim! _ A palavra saiu alto, quase um grito, enquanto a mesma tenta conter as lágrimas que insistem em cai. - Porque não é normal. Não é suposto eu gravitar para ti desta maneira, sentir o que sinto por ti, não em tão pouco tempo.  
Por esta altura Elijah levanta-se e abraça Telma, enquanto a mesma se agarra-o como se ele fosse a única coisa que a podia salvar.  
\- Nos não somos normais. _ Diz ele. - Nos não o temos de o ser, ou seguir padrões que nos são impostos.  
\- Mas... _ Tremula Telma tenta contestar. E é prontamente silenciada por Elijah.  
\- Ouve. _ Diz paciente. - Vais a um psicólogo, porque a tua vida não foi nem é um mar de rosas e estás claramente a precisar de uma ajuda que eu não tenho competência para te dar sozinho.  
\- Em segundo lugar. _ Elijah faz com que Telma o olhe. _ A atração que tu sentes, essa “força” invisível que te faz sentir como se já não soubesses quem realmente és. Eu sei o que isso é porque o sinto quando estou contigo. _ Desabafa.  
\- Não te vou jurar amor eterno, porque te estaria a mentir. Mas sinceramente, não duvido nada que algum dia as coisas possam chegar a esses lados.  
\- Eu não estou louca. _ Telma baixinho.  
\- Estas tão louca quanto eu. _ Responde Elijah.   
\- Vou aceitar uma ida ao Psicólogo. _ Telma abraça Elijah mais uma vez, ajeitando a cabeça contra o peito do mesmo para poder ouvir o bater do coração com mais nitidez.  
\- Acho que nos ia beneficiar aos dois. _ Responde divertido.  
Ficam abraçados no meio da cozinha por uns momentos, apenas a desfrutar da companhia e calor um do outro. As lágrimas de Telma já esquecidas.  
\- Achas que iremos ser um bom casal? _ Pergunta Telma. - Se sincero.  
\- Não tenho razão para não o ser. _ Diz num tom leve. - Acho que temos todas as oportunidades para sermos o melhor casal de sempre.  
\- Tu não tens um único osso humilde no corpo pois não. _ Pergunta sarcástica e mais leve depois de todo o seu desabafo.  
\- Lembra-te . _ Diz dando um sorriso rasgado. - Nada em mim é normal ou simples, nem tu. _ E como para deixar isso mais claro beija o anel de noivado que decorava a mão esquerda de Telma.


End file.
